


Trapped and stuck together

by Vivichan10



Series: Grey's-english [2]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, Getting Back Together, Love, Love Confessions, Romance, Season/Series 02, Sex, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29476125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivichan10/pseuds/Vivichan10
Summary: Somewhere in the middle of season 2. The weather is terrible in Seattle. Meredith is late, she enter an elevator and meet Derek. Derek who she still loves even though he chose Addison. Because of the weather a blackout stops the elevator between two floors and the two ex-lovers are stuck together. The end of this story is rated Mature.
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Derek Shepherd
Series: Grey's-english [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153568
Kudos: 5





	Trapped and stuck together

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Piégés et coincés ensemble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29475867) by [Vivichan10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivichan10/pseuds/Vivichan10). 



> Hi!   
> I'm happy to share this new One Shot with you all. I know it's a little bit cliché to trap two characters in a elevator, but I really wanted to do it for Mer and Derek. Hope you like it!  
> Please excuse my poor english as usual, I'm french and I may do some mistakes.  
> Enjoy! *-*

The weather was awful. Even for Seattle it was exceptional. It had rained continuously since the day before and it had fallen in one day the equivalent of six months of rain. The trip to the hospital had turned into a nightmare and Meredith could already hear Bailey yelling at her for being late at work. She couldn’t help it though! She couldn’t control the terrible weather and she also couldn’t fly over the miles and miles of traffic jams caused by roads closed due to torrential rains… the only way she could go to work faster would have been to take a canoe and paddle there, but she really didn’t have sea legs… then she had to take it all in and keep going as slow as a snail.

Finally, nearly three quarters of an hour late, the young doctor parked her car in the staff parking lot. She didn’t even take time to look for her umbrella in her car trunk and walked out into the storm wearing a simple faux leather jacket. She ran to the entrance of the Seattle Grace Hospital and did not stop until she got to the interns’ locker room. There, she changed into her soft blue scrub and put her hair into an approximative bun. No time to be pretty today.   
Of course, barely out of there she came face to face with a Miranda Bailey rather angry with her:

“Grey! What’s your excuse today? Does your scandalous love life keep you from setting your alarm clock on time?”

“I…” Meredith tried, but her resident hadn’t finished scolding her.

“I don’t even want to know. No OR for you today. Go to the Pit and try not to kill anyone with your stupidity and your lack of professionalism.”

Her superior turned on his heels without a word. Meredith left alone in the middle of the corridor, sighed. It could have been worse… at least she didn’t have to do rectal exams. Yeah, of course she would have prefered to attend an intervention… Cristina had told her about a cardiac ectopia that Burk had to operate on today. She would have killed to see that…   
Dragging her feet, she walked to the elevator and angrily pressed the button with a down arrow ready to heal some scratches all day long. A few seconds later, the doors of the iron bow opened. There, casually leaning against the back wall was standing a man. Not any man: Derek. The man she was really trying to avoid. The man she was madly and stupidly in love with even though he hadn’t chosen her, and who had returned with his adulterous wife after all. Clearly, this was a really bad way to start the day and it wasn’t getting any better…

She had to be professional, so, instead of running away (what her mind was telling her to do), she came into the elevator, greeted Derek with a brief nod and cursed herself for never taking the stairs. The surgeon smiled at her, his cerulean eyes anchoring to hers as if they could pierce her soul. One day, she should really think about telling him to stop looking at her like that… to look at her at all. But not today, because, as painful it was, she really needed someone to look at her like that, and he was the only one who could do it.   
She pushed the button for the floor where the emergency room was located thinking that she should have stayed in bed this morning.

“You’re soaked…” Derek pointed out.

Why on earth every single thing he could say to her always seemed to be an invitation to screw the rules? She turned to him, ready to remind him their relationship was over, to remind him he was married and to remind him that trying to make conversation with her really didn’t help her move on; but the elevator suddenly began to tremble. The ceiling lights went out, replaced by emergency lights and the machine completely stopped between two floors.

“Damn rain… of course, all i needed was a power cut to make my day hell on earth!” Shouted Meredith.

“It could have been worse… at least you’re stuck with me.”

_ No precisely, it could not have been worse, _ she thought. Among the hundred doctors and nurses who worked there in the hospital, he was one of the only people she really didn’t want to be stuck in here for God knows how long.  _ Well, it could have been worse, it could have been Addison… _ _   
_ As casually as if it had been routine, Derek lifted himself off the wall he had been leaning on until now and walked past her to call for help with the emergency button. Several rings later, still no answer.

“They probably have other bigger issues to take care of,” he said peacefully sitting down on the floor. They probably would be stuck in here for a long time… He patted the place next to him to invite Meredith to join him.

She should have stayed on her feet, because sitting so close to him was as risky as holding a bomb in her hands by her current benchmarks. But no, she had been crazy enough to put her hand in a patient’s trapped chest, so why not do that too? She slid down the wall and sat down next to the neurosurgeon.  _ It was a really, really bad idea. _

The man, looking at the ceiling, said in a chatty tone:

“It’s crazy to think of all the stories this elevator could tell if it could talk. You even kissed me in here between the second and the fourth floor on your first day…”

“Derek…”

“It’s a fact.”

“Shut up,” she said weakly. The memory of this kiss still vividly anchored in her memory despite all her efforts. It was way too painful to think about it now that it was over between them, let alone talk about it with him.

Imperturbable, he continued, his eyes still riveted on the ceiling:

“It’s also in this elevator that I realized that I had made the biggest mistake of my life…” Meredith didn’t want to hear more. Especially since she knew exactly that the mistake he was referring to was her. She had been a hopeless dalliance that had only served as revenge against Addison. She was Derek Shepherd’s biggest mistake and frankly she didn’t need him to tell her to her face. She told herself enough already. He continued anyway, why would he stop: “I made a mistake. I had a choice between my wife, who I have been with for over ten years, who cheated on me with my best friend and for whom I wasn’t a very present husband either; and the woman who made me want to be a better man, who haunts my dreams and whom I love. The other day… you walked into this elevator and whispered that you missed me. I walked out and all day I turned over and over that phrase in my head. I realized I missed you too, and worse, that I could have prevented this. I could have made sure that you never miss me again and that I never miss you again. I tried to chase those thoughts away… and then you put your hand on a bomb. I thought I was going to lose you for good and I… I walked into the elevator, pushed the emergency button to take a moment to think. And I realized how wrong I was, how stupid I was. My marriage is over, and it’s not a new thing, trying to put the pieces back together is not right. It’s you… I should have chosen you.”

“Yeah, but you didn’t, because you're a good man and because Addison is someone good too.”

“That’s why I have to change my choice… She doesn’t deserve me to lie to her about the fact that I still love you. I am loyal to her with my body, but my heart… is only loyal to you. It’s all yours. I don’t know if I could ever forget you Mer…”

“You have to.”

“But I can’t.”

Meredith got up from the floor, and moved to the opposite corner of the elevator, trying as best she could to put as much distance between them as possible. She didn’t really trust herself not to succumb to Derek’s natural charm and even more to his words that made her heart smile despite her better judgement. 

Sitting in front of her, submissive to her, he looked at her as the most precious thing in the world, as if she was his sky and his stars. It was oh so easy to believe they still had a chance when he looked at her like that. But she wasn’t the type of woman to break up a marriage. A few weeks ago she had the excuse of not knowing about him and Addison but now she knew too well that they were married. Sometimes she even worked with his wife… and she was a really nice person, someone she didn’t want to hurt in any way.

Oh! If only this had all been a nightmare…

*

_ Two hours later: _

They had hardly spoken since. They had tried to exit through the ceiling of the elevator, but it was locked. They also tried to call for help by banging on the double doors and by pressing the emergency call button again and again. But no result.

Always one in one corner busy reading a poster about the risks of smoking and the other one in the other corner busy thinking of all the good reasons to take stairs in the future, they were waiting for their ordeal to end.

“It must be a hell of a power outage so no one is looking after us,” Derek said after reading the anti-smoking poster for the tenth time.

“Sure… Bailey is going to kill me. I had to go to the Pit today. I can’t imagine how many admissions there have been since due to the bad weather and the blackout…”

“The Nazi still punishes you all by sending you to the Pit, he?”

“I was late. And she loves to send me there. She hates me.”

“No, she doesn’t hate you. She teaches.”

“Well, she teaches me a lot.”

Derek laughed, quickly joined by Meredith. It felt good to just laugh for once. Since this whole drama between them, there had been nothing but tears, cries and regrets. A little laughter was all they needed, really.

“I think she likes you. She is tough on everyone, but that’s because she cares about us. She cares about you, she probably never will admit it, but she does. She sees all the potential you have in you and all she wants is for you to become an exceptional surgeon.”

“Do you think I will be one day?”

“I don’t even have a doubt. You are amazing. Although I could be criticized for not having noticed in you anything but your beauty, in fact, the first thing that I admired in you was the naturalness with which you do our job. You were born to be a surgeon.”

“Thanks,” she whispered. She had never realized how much she needed to hear those words and even more from him. He was one of the greatest surgeons in the country, and he was the only one whose opinion mattered to her. She smiled at him, butterflies filling her stomach as his blue gaze pierced her once again. She was a good person, but she wasn’t a saint, so against her better judgement she said “you know… you were right about the elevator. It is the witness of many events. I discovered that I met the love of my life here.”

She doesn’t say more. Saying more would have been like going right into the mouth of a wolf and then anyway, no need for another word to understand exactly what she was implying.    
Derek’s eyes began to sparkle like never before. He could have looked away but he didn’t. Rather, he stood up and held out his hand for Meredith to do the same.   
Standing face to face, they held their breath. What they would decide to do or not to do in the next few seconds would change the course of their lives, no matter what choice they took.

They weren’t touching each other, except for their hands, whose fingers were still intertwined. Meredith looked down at this union, watching Derek’s thumb trace circles on the back of her slender hand. 

Their hands were made to hold, hold back, squeeze, caress, join on another; and so it was with their whole being, their whole soul and their whole body. She’d been lying to herself earlier: he was the only one she wanted to be stuck in that elevator with.

“I might be a little late Meredith, but I want to choose you, I pick you, I want to love you.”

The young woman locked up at his sincere and loving face. She still didn’t know how to act, so she said: “ Swear to me that I am not a household breaker…”

“My marriage was over long before I met you. To pretend otherwise is not doing anyone a favor. As soon as we can get out of her, I’ll go see Addison and I will sign the divorce papers.”

That was all she needed to close the space between them. She captured his lips greedily as she had wished to do so many times since their breakup. She then ran her fingers through her hair and sighed in pleasure as both of the neurosurgeon’s hands took her around the waist and pulled her even closer to him.

The young intern grabbed the man by the collar of his white lab coat, begging him for anything he wanted to give her. She both hated and loved that he had that effect on her. Without even thinking twice, she granted him access to her mouth and a frenzied and sensual dance began between their tongues. Derek put his hands under her butt and lifted her to press her against the cold, metallic wall without stopping kissing her as if his life depended on it.

Things could have spiraled up very quickly, but suddenly the elevator started up again, the overhead lights came on again and without them having had time to separate, the doors swung open. There, in front of them, stood Miranda Bailey. “Grey! Shepherd! You gotta be kidding me!?” Like teens caught in the act by their parents, they reluctantly parted, looking down to avoid meeting the resident’s gaze. Even Derek, who was her boss, never dared confront Bailey. “I don’t have time for this nonsense! I have a floor-to-ceiling hospital filled with patients and I was missing two surgeons for two hours! So go do your job instead of inspecting your respective throat with your tongues! And you Grey, you’ll stay at the Pit until the end of the week.”

*

_ Later that night: _

Izzie served her two half-slumped on the table roommates a slice of pizza. George was sad because of a patient he had lost and Meredith was exhausted from the work she had done in the emergency room. On top of that, she really was ashamed after the speech Bailey had yelled to her about attendings and interns screwing in elevators. Yeah, she was ashamed, but at the same time she had absolutely no regrets about kissing Derek. She hadn’t told her friends about it yet, except Cristina, but Cristina was her person so it was different… she was waiting for Derek to do what he had promised her before she rejoiced and believed it.

She thanked Izzie with a tired smile and bit into her slice of cheese-dripping pizza.  _ What a day! _

Suddenly there was a knock on the front door. Meredith looked at her roommates silently asking them if they were expecting anyone, but apparently no one was. Izzie, realizing that neither George nor Meredith were going to get up from the table to go check the door, she dropped her slice of pizza and walked into the lobby.

“Meredith, it’s for you!” the blonde shouted from the entrance.

Dragging her feet, Meredith went to see who was knocking at her door in the middle of a storm and so late. Izzie walked past her walking back to the kitchen and winked at her, smiled at her like it was Christmas morning.  _ Odd… _ Meredith shrugged and continued on her way. She quickly arrived at the entrance to the house and her heart skipped a beat. Derek was there, soggy but with a smile that shone so brightly that he could have replaced the Sun.

“I just left Addie. I’m afraid you’re stuck with me for good… Unless being trapped with me in that elevator scared you… or Bailey speech maybe…” he said walking in.

Meredith giggled. She pulled him in by the hand and snapped around for her friends to hear from the other room: “ You better not finish my pizza without me you guys!” Then, slowly and only to the man in front of her, she continued: “You’re soaked. Come with me…”

She led him upstairs to her bedroom and with a huge smile, she closed the door behind them. Eyes locked with his, she ran her hands over his chest and over his wet t-shirt. No longer holding on, and especially because now she had the full right to do so, she ran her fingers under the fabric and pulled the t-shirt over his head. He sighed involuntarily as her hands touched his cold skin. He was totally at her mercy…

Then Meredith undid his belt buckle and pulled his pants down. She put the clothes on the nearest heater and then focused on Derek again. With a happy smile, she watched his muscular body, all hers, but then she disappeared into the adjoining bathroom. She returned very quickly, with a very soft towel in her hands: “I really don’t want you to die of hypothermia in my room…” she explained, starting to dry his body and then his hair with the towel.

“You know I could do it myself, don’t you?”

“I do, but I want to take care of you. I want to do it , because I can… because now you are truly and entirely mine.” 

“Ok…” Derek whispered, stroking her cheek. He relaxed, moved by the attentive and gentle gestures of the young woman.

Once she was satisfied with the man’s condition, she dropped the towel on the floor and said with a mischievous smile: “Well, now that you are no longer at risk of freezing to death, we can move on to more interesting activities…”

She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him gently and with a hint of eagerness. She had refrained from doing it ever since she saw him on her doorstep. The man was just waiting for that too. In a blink of an eye he pushed her to the bed and climbed on top of her. He kissed her back and began to undress her with quick, playful movements.    
They were now both naked. Time had stopped. They looked at each other, breathing hard from the excitement. Then, Derek stroked Meredith’s cheek and penetrated her at the same time. The blonde bit her lower lip when she finally felt him completely inside her, and entirely hers.   
Slowly , to get her used to the feeling, Derek began to rock back and forth in her. It was mind blowing. As if oxygen was given back to them to live.

“Derek… please, I need more. I need you. Make me yours…”

He didn’t hesitate for a second, not when the most beautiful woman he knew, not when the woman he loved asked him so. He pushed into her more forcefully, as she clung to his shoulders and her heels dug into his butt.

She panted his name, moaned and sighed with pleasure and he had never found her more magnificent. It wasn’t long before he himself was totally overwhelmed with ecstasy. He buried his face in Meredith’s neck, nibbled her ear and whispered:

“Please, come for me Mer…”

She was already close, she was already shaking like a leaf, so it wasn’t too hard to obey him. She exploded in a huge orgasme as she clung to him. He joined her seconds later and collapsed next to her on the bed, breathless, and his brain shorted.

Meredith immediately came to curl up against him, her leg resting limply across his body, her hand stroking his muscular chest . He put a protective arm around her waist and inhaled a deep breath of the scent of her messy hair.

“I’m very happy to be stuck with you, but do you realize that means you are stuck with me toot?” the young woman asked, raising her eyes to the surgeon’s face.

“I know yes.”

“So, you don’t mind being stuck with me and my roommates in the kitchen? I’m really hungry and I know them… my pizza won’t last long in their hands.”

“I’m also very hungry… it’s been a long day… in the worst case I will cool something for us.”

“You’ll have a hard time, I think there is only jam and an old piece of cheese in the fridge. George refused to go shopping again, all because he had to buy us tampons.”

They both laughed as they got up from the bed. Meredith handed him an old oversized college t-shirt and jogging bottoms that he had forgotten one day at her place and that she had been careful not to return. The clothes on the radiator weren’t dry yet, but that was okay, the next day they definitely would…

Hand in hand they went down to the kitchen where miraculously half a pizza awaited them.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
